LES CONSULTATIONS
by HuddyfanLove
Summary: House contraint de faire une semaine de consult ...


_One shot écrit sur un délire et surtout pour un défi que l'on m'a lancé , je fais référence a certains cas de consulte qui ont belle et bien eu lieu dans House , bon c'est pas du grand art mais je l'ai écrit en seulement 2h donc bon ne soyez pas surpris du résultat *se barre en courant *_

**Les consultations **

10h48 dans le bureau de Cuddy

**-House mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de dire a un homme de 75 ans que fumer de la marijuana avant de se coucher sa aidait a dormir** _dit Cuddy les yeux injectés de sang_.

**-Ben quoi c est la vérité !** _dit il calmement_, tout le monde le sais.

**-Oui c est pour ça que maintenant l'homme en question nous colle un procès**.

-**Ben c est quand même pas ma faute si les gens font tous que je leur dis de faire puis, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il était allergique a la tetrahydrocanabivarin et je pensais encore moins qu'il pourrait sans procurer, déjà moi je peine a en trouver** _dit il les sourcils levés_ !** C'est comme cette abruti de militaire a qui j'avais dit de se tirer une balle dans le pied pour éviter de reprendre du service...**oups ce _dit il elle n'était pas au courant de ça._

**-Vous êtes médecin House les gens ont confiance en vous !**_ Quoi cria t elle_.** Vous avez dit a un homme de ce tirer une balle dans le pied ! Mais vous êtes malade ma parole !**

**-Non seulement handicapé**_ dit il en se massant la cuisse droite_** puis faut quand même être taré pour ce tirer une balle volontairement.**

**-Je vous jure House un jour vous allez croupir en prison et je ne pourrais rien pour vous cette fois ci** _dit elle en balançant la tête de gauche a droite._

**-Vous allez encore me rabâcher que sans vous Tritter m'aurais certainement collé sous les verrous et patati et patata j'en est pour dix ans avec cette histoire** _dit il les yeux levés aux plafond._

-**Oui et je pense que vous pouvez vous estimez heureux d'avoir encore votre vicodine parce que en prison vous auriez eux de l'ibuprofène tout au plus** _dit elle d un air lasse._

Enfin pour en revenir a cette homme, il demande un dédommagement de 30 000 dollars vous vous rendez compte ce que vous pouvez coûter a cette hôpital ? Donc pour rembourser votre dette en quelques sorte et vu que vous n'avez aucun cas en ce moment, vous allez rester en consultation toute cette semaine.

**-Quoi !** _s'écria t-il en sursautant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis_, **nan mais n'y comptait même pas Cuddy**.

**-Mais House vous n'avez pas le choix c'est un ordre puis pour preuve du contraire je suis la patronne ici c'est moi qui décide**_ dit elle le sourire aux lèvres._

**-Pffff c' est de l'abus de pouvoir du cul magistrale que vous êtes ça !**

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et sortit du bureau de Cuddy direction les consultations.

11h35 premier patient qu'il reçu, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui se plaignait d'une douleur au bras droit et qui disait ne plus pouvoir dormir a cause de ça, House restant fidèle a lui même lui proposa une amputation » **ben oui le sommeil avant tout **» déclara t-il l'homme vexé était sorti de la salle a une vitesse fulgurante comprenant que le médecin ce moquait de lui.

11h45 deuxième patient ,une femme qui était devenu mais d un rouge vif de la tête au pied et qui se plaignait de brûlure au dos, House l'examina. Cette femme était restée toute une après midi en plein soleil sur la plage.

-**Vous avez mis quel type de crème solaire ?**

**-De la crème solaire ? Non non moi je n'en met pas c'est bourré de produit chimique !**

-**Ben ….vous mettez quoi alors pour vous protéger du soleil ?**

**-De l'huile tout simplement**

**-De l'huile ? De l'huile solaire vous voulez dire ?**

**-Nan nan de l'huile de tournesol** _dit la femme pas du tout perturbé par c est propos_, **c est ma mère elle ma toujours dit que l huile de tournesol y as rien de mieux**

**-Waou votre mère a dû vraiment être exposée longtemps au soleil pour dire des conneries pareil** _dit_ _il d'un ton moqueur_, **Madame vous êtes pas un rôti** _dit il sérieusement_,** pour vous protéger rien de mieux que les crèmes bourrées de produit chimique qui vous éviterons d'avoir un cancer de la peau et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances**

-**J'ai j'ai un cancer** _dit la femme les larmes aux yeux_

-**Nan pas encore ….la vous êtes seulement brûlé au premier degrés, un coup de biafine 3 fois par jour et dans une semaine vous aurez une peau neuve**

**-Merci docteur House**

-**Laissais l'huile pour vos frites la prochaine fois** _dit il a la femme qui quittait la salle de consultation_

12h00 c était l'heure pour House d'allait manger. En sortant de la salle, il vit Cuddy qui discutait avec une infirmière alors il s' écria :

**-Cuddy c est bon j'ai préparé la table pour notre rendez vous hebdomadaire en consult si vous voyez ce que je veux dire**

il lui fit un clin d œil bien subjectif pour que l infirmière ce rendre compte ou il voulait en venir.

Cuddy lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, elle détestait quand il s'amusait a faire des sous entendu devant ces employées.

Après avoir terminé de manger et avoir pris une pause bien méritait enfin c'est ce qu'il aimait ce dire, il retourna en consultation.

14h troisième patient de la journé jeune homme d'une vingtaine d années, cheveux mi long, piercing à l arcade et vêtement souillé.

**-Asseyez vous** _dit House en lui montrant la table d auscultation_

**-Euh ouais mais là je peux pas** _dit le jeune homme_

-**Vous pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas j'vais pas vous bouffez hein j'suis pas le grand méchant loup**

**-Ben disons que ….**

**-Ah d'accord ,je vois il fait quelle taille au juste ?** _Se marra t-il_, **c'est quoi la forme qui vous dérange ou la longueur ?**

-**C'est un mp3** _dit le jeune homme honteux _

**-Ben la prochaine fois faite gaffe ou vous vous asseyez** _dit House en ouvrant la porte_

15h30 House n'en pouvait vraiment plus des décida d'aller pour son plus grand plaisir et comme il aimait le faire , embêter Cuddy . Il se pointa devant la porte vitré et la vit pencher sur le coté de son bureau en train de chercher quelque chose au sol. Il décida d'entrer a ce moment là.

-**Oh Cuddy j'aime quand vous vous penchez comme ça, si seulement vous pouviez le faire sous mon bureau ….**_dit il d un ton coquin_

-**House j'ai pas envie de rire là puis d'abord qu'est ce que vous faite là vous devriez étre aux consultations** _dit elle tout en continuant de chercher au sol_.

-**J'ai terminé ma journée je rentre là, je voulais seulement passer voir une dernière fois vos seins histoire de m'en souvenir dans mon lit ce soir.**

-**House vous finissez a 16h pas a 15h30 que je sache** _dit elle d un ton autoritaire_ puis tiens puisque vous êtes là aidait moi a retrouver ma boucle d'oreille

**-Euh je suis handicapé vous vous souvenez, je peux pas me baisser comme ça**

**-Ce serait un cachet de vicodine vous le feriez bien vas** _dit elle un peu vexé_

**-Cuddy vous avez des dizaines de boucles d'oreilles, vous allez pas mourir pour une paire en moins.**

**-Celle là son particulière !**

**-Qu'est ce quelle ont des pouvoirs magiques** ? _dit il pour se moquer_

**- C'est mon père qui me les as offert et peu de temps après il est mort**

**-Ah euh désolé** _dit House_, _il se pencha pour atteindre le sol, il ne voyait que sa a faire devant le visage attristé de Cuddy _

-** Ah je vous ai bien eu !** _dit elle en riant _

Il avait un air totalement perturbé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait

**-C'est seulement mes boucles d oreilles préférées House, je voulais vous culpabiliser et ma foi sa a fonctionné plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, comme** **quoi** **vous avez un cœur la dessous** _dit elle en écrasant son doigt sur son torse_

**-Pfff vilaine menteuse** _fit il l'air outré_

**-Ben House everybody lies nan ? C est bien ça que vous dites tout le temps ? **_dit elle d un ton fière_

_**Ouais ben débrouillez vous avec vos boucles d oreilles j'ai un porno qui m'attend**

Sur cette phrase poétique, il sortit du bureau de Cuddy, rentrant chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, »nan cette femme me surprendras toujours pensa t-il »

**The end**


End file.
